htfanimeversionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nutty
Nutty is a light green extraterrestrial squirrel with one yellow diamond shaped marking on his head and a large curled-up tail that moves when he's excited. Nutty has an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe, as evidenced in Chew Said a Mouthful, although this sometimes changes. In his debut in the episode Nuttin' Wrong with Candy the candy attached to his fur fell off, therefore Nutty was seen without candy stuck to him for the first time One of his eyes bears a slight resemblance to Flippy's 'flipped-out' eyes. It's apparent that his googly eye is an amblyopia, or lazy eye, as it's almost always looking down and drops down whenever he looks somewhere else As a result of his huge sugar intake he is often hyperactive and jittery, and giggles more than he talks (sometimes he even giggles while he dies). He was first heard saying that he wishes for a scrumptious lollipop in As You Wish. One drop of sugar makes him hyper to the point that he could create a tornado like "Taz the Tasmanian Devil". He sometimes foams at the mouth when deprived of candy or any other sugar-related items. As seen in the False Alarm episode, he can go insane due to long hours without candy. It also shows that once he loses one addiction he can start a new one almost immediately, hinting he probably has an addictive personality. He also becomes momentarily sad after finishing his candy. Nutty will do whatever it takes to get the sugar he wants. If he doesn't get what he wants he becomes very irate. Nutty will eat other types of "food" occasionally (like in Class Act, when he eats part of Sniffles' body and some cardboard, thinking it was a candy cane, or in Concrete Solution when he eats a whole bag of cement mix, mistaking it for a bag of sugar), but it's a very rare case. He will also eat regular food, like pancakes, but he usually drenches them in syrup first He is one of the few characters to have an account on the website MySpace, where it mentions he has fourteen dental cavities. This is probably not helped the fact that he brushes his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, and uses soda as mouthwash. He drinks coffee ground from jellybeans and still has to add more than a bowlful of sugar to the beverage to make it sweet enough for him In the Second Serving DVD, he has his own breakfast cereal called "Sugar Frosted Nutty Honey", but there are hardly any cereal pieces in it - the picture only shows a large pile of sugar in the bowl. Nutty can be seen eating this cereal in Concrete Solution. Nutty is usually featured in episodes which revolve around candy, except for Eye Candy, where Toothy was used instead. It was rumored that when Eye Candy was made, Nutty had already been prominently featured in another episode, which was why that choice was made. Nutty's love for candy has often led to the demise of both himself and others, but it is his hyperactive personality that has made him one of the show's most memorable characters. Nutty cares more about candy than he does about his friends. In Party Animal, he pushes aside an allergy-stricken Flaky to consume chocolate. In A Sucker for Love, Pt. One he tried to steal a lollipop from Cub. In Chew Said a Mouthful he stole a gurney with a badly injured Toothy so he could get a jawbreaker. In Concrete Solution he stole a bag of sugar from the Happy Tree Café, and he stalked Cuddles for his ice cream in Sweet Ride. He seems to lack common sense (which is evidenced in many episodes), something that commonly leads to his death. His deaths usually involve his mouth, getting impaled, getting crushed, split apart, shredded, or breathing problems The only episodes he has survived in are Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Who's to Flame?, (debatably) Mime to Five, A Change of Heart, In a Jam, A Sucker for Love, Pt. 1 (but not part 2), Milk Pong, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode, the HTF Break short Bite Sized the YouTube Live Episode, and Something Fishy. Like Petunia, he's an immortalized Grass-type Pokémon. Nutty's Pictures: 303241.jpg 5.jpg 279449.jpg 289315.jpg 298325.jpg 303620.jpg 305275.jpg 308861.jpg 326562.jpg 332186.jpg 368900.jpg 478509.jpg 490678.jpg 590812.jpg 639749.jpg 659537.jpg 721043.jpg 827106.jpg 780398.jpg 13776937_m.png 578487_422915021053065_402849893059578_1592340_2025875224_n.jpg|Nutty ( female ) & Nutty ( male ) Nutty.full.519826.jpg Nutty.full.838411.jpg|Nutty ( Game Addict ) & Nutty ( Candy Addict ) Category:Main Characters Category:Boy Characters Category:green characters Category:Squirrels